Cold
by Zab Jade
Summary: A cold and sleepy Inui seeks warmth. [InuKai] This story contains content unsuitable for younger readers, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the associated characters.

**Warnings:** Assisted wet dream masturbation.

**Author's Note: **Inu means dog in Japanese. This came to mind partially because Kaidoh always seems to be wearing the least amount of clothing he can get away with while Inui often wears sweatpants and zipped-up jackets.

**…**

He was cold. He hated being cold. He considered getting up and putting on more clothing, but that would expose him to even more cold. There was really only one option available. He wiggled backwards until his back touched the warm body sharing the bed with him.

As warmth slowly seeped into him, Inui drowsily thought that maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing that there had been only five rooms available at the training camp. Ryuzaki had gotten a room to herself, of course, but the eight boys had had to pair off. Fuji and Taka had chosen a room together almost as quickly as the Golden Pair, and Momo had immediately claimed Ryoma as his roommate.

That had left Inui with Kaidoh, which he didn't really mind. He had grown rather fond of the younger boy. Also, Kaidoh had the highest base body temperature on the team, making him an ideal source of heat.

His back was nice and warm, but the rest of him was still cold. With a low grumble, he flipped onto his other side, facing Kaidoh and scooching down so he could nuzzle his chest. He wished he wasn't so tall, then he could properly snuggle against his newfound provider of warmth.

In his sleepy state of mind, inventing a shrinking juice seemed like a perfectly logical idea. As did somehow convincing Kaidoh to cling monkeylike to his back the next day to act as a nice, toasty jacket.

Inui's mind shifted more toward wakefulness as Kaidoh stirred in his sleep, the shorter boy unconsciously putting one arm around him and cuddling him close. It felt… nice. To be held.

He was suddenly jolted into full alertness as Kaidoh shifted again, a warm leg sliding up over his side and causing… something… to lightly press against his stomach. Inui pushed his sleeping mask up onto his forehead and scooted back a bit to peer myopically into the small space between their bodies. He wasn't one-hundred-percent certain of what Kaidoh's feelings would be, but his body was apparently quite pleased with being used as a living heater.

He suddenly felt very strange, almost disconnected from reality, as his hand slid along the bare skin of Kaidoh's abdomen before disappearing into the small blue shorts that were all he had worn to bed.

Reality came back into focus when his hand gently closed around the thing that had poked him. So warm. Warm and velvety soft against the feather-light caress of his fingers. He squeezed slightly, immediately feeling resistance from the solid firmness within his grasp.

Kaidoh moaned softly, still asleep, his hips starting to move a little. Inui shivered and slid his hand up and down, up and down, keeping time with the thrust of the other boy's hips. His mouth was suddenly dry and his palms damp with sweat. What was he doing? This was not normal behavior. Of course, he had never really been known for his overwhelming normalcy, but still….

A strange feeling of power overcame him as he listened to Kaidoh's soft panting and the odd, cute little sounds he was making. He was no doubt dreaming about someone he liked, but it was Inui who was touching him. Inui who was giving him pleasure.

Kaidoh's hips started moving faster, and Inui increased the speed of his hand to match.

Kaidoh shuddered and arched his head back. "Inu-" Inui covered his mouth with his own, stopping the other boy's words as his hips rapidly jerked forward. He felt something warm and wet against his hand as Kaidoh's entire body seemed to go limp and boneless, like a contented cat.

Inui pulled back from the hasty kiss, staring at Kaidoh in disbelief. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was still very much asleep. Which meant, unless he had a disturbing animal fetish, that he had been calling out Inui's name without any knowledge of what he had been doing.

That didn't make any sense. He was weird and creepy. People thought he was an evil genius and mad scientist. They didn't have _those_ kinds of dreams about him.

"Inui-senpai," Kaidoh murmured in his sleep.

Inui pressed his face against Kaidoh's chest, his eyes suddenly damp. He had never thought he'd hear someone say his name like that. Like he was someone precious, to be treasured forever.

He slipped his hand from Kaidoh's shorts, blushing slightly as he slid it into one of his pockets. He knew he should get up and wash, but he couldn't bring himself to move. It felt good to just lay there, listening to the soothing rhythm of the other boy's heart. And as he slowly drifted into sleep, one part of his mind made an observation. He wasn't cold anymore.


	2. Dreaming of You

**Dreaming of You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or the associated characters.

…

There was something snuggled up against him, like he had fallen asleep hugging a large teddy bear. He sleepily hugged it closer, tilting his chin downward a bit so he could plant a soft kiss on the top of the head pressed against his chest.

Head pressed against his chest? What the hell? Kaidoh blinked his eyes open. He had an arm and leg wrapped around Inui, holding the older boy tightly against him. He could feel himself blushing and mentally cursed the evil twist of fate that had not only made him so easily embarrassed, but had made it painfully obvious when he was in that state.

He slid his leg off of Inui, becoming aware of a slight stickiness in his shorts. What? Eeewww…. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

_It's perfectly normal for an adolescent boy,_ a voice in his head pointed out reasonably. The voice sounded suspiciously like Inui.

What the _hell_ had he been dreaming about? His mind helpfully replayed some of it. Oh, right. Inui's hands. Inui's large, lovely hands. Doing _things_. To him. His cheeks got redder with his increased embarrassment. Embarrassment mixed with sadness.

He was a creepy, anti-social guy with a disturbing resemblance to a snake and a barely suppressed tendency toward self-abuse. No one even wanted to really be his friend, much less more than that. The chances of Inui ever doing anything like in the dream were zero percent.

_Ninety percent at the very least,_ the Inui voice in his head insisted. The voice was clearly demented, and Kaidoh told it so. No one as fascinating as Inui would ever be interested in someone like him.

He was distracted from his thoughts as Inui began to stir. It was then that he realized that the other boy's sleeping mask was up over his forehead. Before he could react to that, he found himself staring into the most beautiful dark green eyes he had ever seen.

_Mustn't think dirty thoughts about Inui-senpai, mustn't think dirty thoughts about Inui-senpai, mustn't… damn it…._

"Good morning, Kaidoh," Inui said with an odd little smile. "Did you have nice dreams?"

He felt his eyes go wide at that, most of his mind instantly becoming occupied with gibbering in panic while a small part wondered if it was possible for one's face to burst into flame from embarrassment. The Inui voice in the back of his head cackled and muttered something about good data.

"I… uh… um… _fsshuu_…." He scrambled over Inui and ran into the connected bathroom to hide.

He leaned against the door, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. Then he hugged himself and pressed his face against his knees. The comparative coolness felt nice.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…,_ he thought to himself, _now he'll _know _I was having perverted dreams about him._

He felt his short nails lightly prick his skin, but stopped himself before he could dig them into his arms. _Can't do that. Promised Inui-senpai that I wouldn't do things like that anymore._

Why would Inui even care if he hurt himself? No one else had seemed to care when he'd beaten his own knee bloody after the match with Echizen. Hell, even Inui hadn't seemed to care at the time. But for some inexplicable reason, the data collector had made him promise not to do things like that anymore as a condition for getting extra stamina training.

He considered Inui a friend. Maybe Inui felt the same way? He wanted Inui as more than a friend. Was that even possible?

_Stupid, stupid Mamushi, to even consider it._ This time the voice in his head sounded like Momoshiro. _Even _I _don't like you, and I like everyone. Stupid, weird snake boy._

_Chance that the Momoshiro in your head is a complete dumbass and should not be listened to: ninety-six point four percent._

He couldn't help smiling a bit at that. Momoshiro was always a complete dumbass, both the real one and the figment of his imagination. He vaguely wondered if he should be worried about the voices in his head, but decided not to let it bother him. He'd always invented people in his mind to talk to. It kept him from getting too lonely.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Well, no matter what, he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. It was entirely possible that Inui had no idea what he had been dreaming about. He was sometimes embarrassed by the weirdest things, and the older boy was well aware of it. Maybe Inui would assume he'd been dreaming about everyone wearing pink tutus, or something equally absurd.

That thought calmed him down enough to open his eyes and get to his feet. He took another deep breath and opened the door, uttering a startled squeak as he nearly ran into Inui. The bespectacled teen was standing in the doorway with a strange expression on his face.

"Kaidoh… we need to talk."

He swallowed hard. "We…why…wha…" Why did his powers of coherency always seem to desert him when he needed them most?

Inui cocked his head slightly. "Hm. You are correct. Talking wouldn't be the best approach at the moment."

Before Kaidoh could even gather his thoughts enough to randomly babble a response, he found himself in Inui's arms, being held tightly.

"What are you-?" He was silenced by Inui's lips covering his own, a warm tongue sliding into his mouth to slowly explore.

_Chance of the real me liking you as more than a friend: one-hundred percent._

_Shut up,_ Kaidoh thought at the voice. Then he wrapped his arms around Inui and returned the kiss.


End file.
